


Do Over

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Dreamwidth, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Axel oversleeps and misses his first day of Intro Psych, and comes to regret it.





	Do Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofeternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/gifts).



> written for the three sentence ficathon over on dreamwidth, for the prompt **Kingdom Hearts, Axel/Roxas, oversleeping**. and yes. I went over 3 sentences. apparently I suck at writing and also limiting myself, but here we are!
> 
> also. hello again kh fandom my old friend, I'm so fuckin ready for kh3!!!! I'm back to write as much kh fic as my body can handle :D

Axel missed the first day of Intro Psych due to oversleeping, but he wasn't too concerned. He missed a bunch of scared baby freshman and other disenchanted seniors like himself. He's only taking it to get the gen ed credit, so who cares?

He shows up on time for the second lesson at least, with a copy of the syllabus snagged from Demyx's boyfriend, who TAs the other section. But apparently missing it was a bad decision, because he also missed out on learning the name of the bitchy looking blond guy who shows up five minutes late with a cup of coffee the size of his head.

There's something about him that seems familiar, but Axel can't put his finger on it before the lesson starts. The professor drones on and on about the importance of attendance - whoops, fucked that one up already! - and taking studies seriously, but all he can focus on is the strange feeling tugging at his heart.

Axel tries to catch up with the stranger after the lesson, but he's out the door before Axel can get out of his seat.

Fuck.

Every class is like this: strange blond shows up at the last possible second (or late), gripping coffee like it's his life force, Axel spends an hour wanting to tear his hair out as he tries to figure out why this guy messes with his head so much, and then blondie dips out before Axel has a chance to talk to him. It's almost enough to make him feel like he's going out of his away to avoid _someone_ , but Axel isn't gonna sit around and think up wild conspiracies.

Sometimes, going to a massive state school fucking sucks, because it's too god damn big to try to track down a random guy from his class. He's _tried_ now, but "blond, with spiked hair, really short?" doesn't narrow it down enough apparently. At this point, Axel's pretty sure he's gonna go the whole semester without figuring out who the mystery boy is.

The next time Axel oversleeps, he decides to just say fuck it to going to class. He'll get the notes from someone else later and take a leisurely breakfast/lunch at Starbucks. It's quite the surprise when seated in a back corner with his oversized coffee mug is none other than the elusive blond, and Axel doesn't waste any time in joining him at his cramped table.

"Hey there!" he says, grinning, and is greeted with a look of confusion. _Fuck_ , his eyes are such a bright blue. Who allowed that?

"Can I help you?" he asks, like he can't decide if he should be brusque or friendly.

"Well, you're in intro psych with me, and I see we're both playing hooky to chill at Starbucks instead," he says. "I'm Axel."

"I overslept."

He offers his hand, hoping to get _some_ sort of connection from this guy. "Whaddaya know? Me too."

There's a pause, painfully long and strained, before he takes Axel's hand. "I'm Roxas."

And _that_ is the final piece, the one that pulls all the strands of messy, confusing emotions together. There's a warmth between them now - or at least Axel hopes there is. "I'm glad we met again."

Roxas gives him a strained smile. "Took you long enough. I can't believe you skipped the first day of class."

Axel laughs as the last bit of stress and awkwardness falls away. _This is it._


End file.
